Mobile computing devices have seen explosive growth over the past few years. With growing computational power and memory capacity, personal computing devices, have become essential tools of modem life, providing telephone and text communications, navigation, photo and video functionality in a package that fits in one's pocket. Currently, while processors have become very smaller, they have also become even more powerful. Many have attempted to create a smaller sized mobile phone in a watch casing or a similar small footprint for example about 30 to 50 mm or less. However, these attempts have been generally unsuccessful.
One of the reasons for the lack of success is the inability to design an efficient antenna capable of transmitting and receiving radio signals over all of the desired networks and frequency bandwidths in aesthetically pleasing watch housing. Conventional antennas designed for mobile devices, such as a mobile phone in a watch casing, are extremely sensitive to any metallic parts that are in close proximity to the antenna. Particularly since the most common devices such as mobile phones, global positioning system (GPS) units, and wireless local area network (WLAN) devices are intentionally designed for radiation only. Thus, casings formed with metal often interfere with such conventional antennas. Also, most conventional watch designs include a metal bezel or ring which may be used to frame the components contained therein or as a decorative feature. However, such metal bezels/rings formed on the top of watches interfere with antennas housed within the watch attempting to radiate a signal away from the device. Additionally, using conventional design techniques any metal structure can not be a complete loop structure without a break in that loop in order to function as an antenna operating at the desirable frequency. Therefore, conventional wearable wireless devices, such as watch phones, are forced to be designed without metal bezels to avoid these problems. Regardless, such design constraints are generally unwelcome to designers who want to take advantage of the popularity of metal casings.